This invention relates to platforms for handling various types of material and more particularly to industrial pallets used with fork lift trucks and the like.
Generally, industrial pallets were usually constructed of wood, because of its ready availability and its low cost. However, recently the cost of lumber has risen considerably and it is not as readily available as it used to be. Furthermore, wood pallets are fire hazards and during normal use, eventually warp, rot and deteriorate and become splintered at their edges and corners. The deteriorated conditions can cause injuries to workmen handling them. Accordingly, the wood pallets require frequent replacement. In addition, wood pallets are usually relatively thick and heavy in weight and therefore the handling of them is difficult. The use of the heavy pallets limits the weight of material that can be carried on the pallet as handled by a fork lift truck having a limited lifting capacity.
Wooden pallets are usually fabricated by nailing planks together to form a box-like frame comprising an elevated load-carrying platform under which the forks of the fork lift truck engage the pallet to raise it. Inevitably, along with the other disadvantages recited above, looseness occurs at the joints after continued use.